


[MAM]水渍、夕阳和便利店

by Textplustext



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, romione
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: 不知道怎么走的话就用跑的吧！
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 3





	[MAM]水渍、夕阳和便利店

**Author's Note:**

> 分类：全年龄
> 
> 弃权声明：本文中所涉及到的所有人物与事件均为虚构，与任何真实人物、团体、组织、事件无关。
> 
> 警告：本篇润雅润无差。
> 
> 简介：不知道怎么走的话就用跑的吧！
> 
> 备注：选角参考高中时期头毛。

分类：全年龄

弃权声明：本文中所涉及到的所有人物与事件均为虚构，与任何真实人物、团体、组织、事件无关。

警告：本篇润雅润无差。

简介：不知道怎么走的话就用跑的吧！

谁会把便利店当家呢？

不得不承认，便利店光亮整洁又色彩鲜艳，即使是夜晚也没有蚊虫集聚，地板永远是干干净净的，货架永远是满满当当的，背景音乐的音量恰到好处，有永远为自己而打开的大门，有靠着落地飘窗的座位，有深夜也能立刻吃到的温暖食物，没有异味没有渗水没有霉斑没有蟑螂更没有恼人的邻居，只要说出需求肯定会被回应。即使是把便利店当作路边普通风景的都市人，在努力地活了三十余载地球年之后能否获得这样的家也是一个未知数。

但还是没有人把便利店当家。

但这还是不该成为松本润在固定休息日的凌晨离开便利店的原因。

这个时间的街道上最合适的旅伴就是坂道尽头初生的骄阳了，但不巧的是这条南北向的街道上只有松本润和正在一点点融化的草莓冰激凌。不管怎么说，看不到太阳的凌晨还是有点太寂寞了，手上的塑料袋也这样想，不由自主地晃来晃去，发出叽叽喳喳地响个不停。

草莓口味的冰激凌在过大的塑料袋里颠倒了过来，盒底凝结的水珠在空旷的白色圆弧里毫无拘束地开着寂寞碰碰车。

松本润突然想要转身回去。

“这个时间应该用什么样的心情走在路上呢？”

失魂落魄地在不该留宿的地方过了夜，匆匆忙忙赶回家换衣服？

不如说宿醉在小酒馆里被赶出来的社会人会专门绕路去便利店买冰激淋吗？

但是带上冰激凌这个道具的话，果然还是刚下班的夜间工作者吧？

不不，那样的话果然还是应该戴上墨镜吧？

习惯性的向左边口袋探去，手却自然地滑了下去。一件没有口袋的外套自然也不会有口袋里的墨镜。

“如果能像冰激凌一样被装在塑料袋里就好了。”

蓦地说出了这样一句话，虽然没头没脑，但不用想也知道被塞到塑料袋里的东西不可能是男人珍视的墨镜。

“ま，总之趁着没有人在看的时间快点到家就好了。”

虽然这么说，但是还是迈着和刚刚一样的步伐走着。

对松本润来说“不知道怎么走的话就用跑的吧！”这样的名人名言实在是毫无实践的可能，大概只有高一那个热血小包子才会勉强快走两步吧？

如果不算上刚刚被松本润吓跑的猫咪，这幅画面勉强还能给称得上是和谐。

总觉得记起来了什么呢？

え—？难道夜间工作者已经是这么有年代感的词了么？

一瞬感觉自己的指尖被冰到了，打开冰箱冷冻层还没感受到的寒潮顺着冰激淋传到了手指上，松本润托着冰激凌的手抖了一下，盒底的水滴顺着手指流到了掌心，又粘又冷的水沿着掌纹舔舐起了整个手掌，像是谁抓起了手在掌心大剌剌地写下アイス一样。

突然就想起来了，关于便利店的回忆。

不就是那样么？

高中一年级的时候一时兴起加入的社团，因为总有这样那样难以理解的规定而纷纷退社，最后那些自己投递申请书的社团一个都没被留下。反而是在等二宫和也回家的时候被拉去站位，就这样莫名其妙成为了演剧部的替补，想着：“反正是替补就没那么多规矩，玩玩也不错。”也就没有拒绝。

结果等到升上了二年级却因为看不惯新生的散漫，而去设定下了几条在他看来必要的规矩，本来是打算把熬夜写完的企划稿递给二宫和也就结束的，毕竟“由替补的我来说似乎不太合乎规矩”，但立刻就被同班的伙伴拒绝了：“什么啊没关系的吧——除了润以外没人把你当替补啦，不如说我们的主役还是替补这件事本身就很奇怪吧？”

即使解释说主役的事只是意外也没有用，毕竟那年的学院祭上被全校议论的主角就是松本润——即使这不是他计划之中的事。

但如果给松本润预知未来的能力，他还是会迈出一样的步伐。

就像是每一段高中故事一样，演剧部在准备的剧目依旧是老套但是经典的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。出演那对青春洋溢的男女主角的是即将毕业的高三前辈们，一边于情于理都无法拒绝最后一次学院祭的诱惑，一边在定下选角的第二周就顶着黑眼圈来找编剧要求缩减自己的戏份。

于是当演剧部的门被散漫的替补演员慢悠悠地打开时，松本润就迈出了向前的一步。被要求负责统筹设计的、未来想去念导演系的二宫和也笑眯眯地对低着头的相叶雅纪说：“那缺下来的时长就要靠相叶氏的角色来补上咯。”

“真的么？Nino果然是好人！我就知道Nino也没办法拒绝前辈们，当初和Nino的相遇真的是命中注定的啊！”明明是前辈的相叶雅纪立刻从双手合十的委屈狗狗蹲转换成了欢呼雀跃的样子，丝毫不考虑自己接下来的繁重又艰难的任务。

把刚从自动售卖机里买到的冰可乐递给二宫和也，松本润自然的接过了话题：“我说，既然这样的话换演员不就好了么。打着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的名字却只有茂丘西奥的故事观众肯定不会买账吧？”

“说的是呢……那我这就去改海报！只有一个角色也演不出来什么，麻烦小润和我一起演了！”相叶雅纪拿出招牌的请求姿势，鞠躬到了九十度，从这个角度只能看到松本润的下巴，于是他就等着那生动的唇做出选择，他看见松本润的嘴撇了撇，紧张而又兴奋的听见了那句：“也不是不行。”

乱哄哄的听见二宫和也扯着小尖嗓朝相叶雅纪喊：“不要以为拉上我们J就能逃避排练啊相叶氏！”和相叶雅纪抱着头东奔西跑的喊着：“不会逃的！我发誓篮球部训练结束就立刻来排练！”接着是书被砸到脑袋上的哗哗声：“好哇你还打算让润等你训练结束么？”“好疼疼疼疼！不会等太久的！我发誓啦！”

松本润的手上还沾着冰可乐的水渍，脑子热热的看着他们两个在部活室打闹着：え—？所以是演罗密欧还是朱丽叶啊？

然后就是夕阳时分才从更衣室出来的相叶雅纪，肩膀上还搭着白色的毛巾，大声和队友们道别后才看到在走廊里看剧本的松本润。

“啊！抱歉！小润对不起！”白色的毛巾还没有习惯主人过大的动作，被甩在到了面前的地板上，像是突然降临的白色圣诞节。“我以为排练是下周的事，今天还慢悠悠的洗澡了真是对不起！”试探着把视线往上延伸的时候，栗色的圣诞树却骨碌骨碌的出现在了视线之中，完美的成为了圣诞节的一角。

“是下周哦，排练的话。”栗色的圣诞树不紧不慢地收起了白色圣诞的魔法，把毛巾叠了叠收在小臂上。“只是因为上次相叶学长没说过我演哪个角色，想来确认一下罢了。”

“……原来这样啊！吓到我了哦小润。”相叶雅纪对那转瞬降临的圣诞节有些不舍，看着毫无愧疚就夺走圣诞图景的恶魔，决定自己也要做出点什么来报复。因为道歉而低下去的额头自然就砸上了仰起来的圣诞树。

“……好近好近，太近了吧我说！”圣诞树后退了几步，拿出了M1冠军的气势照着额头就拍了过去——还好，今天是戒指free日。

毫无架子的前辈借势揉着额头，抓住了自己的毛巾以及毛巾搭着的后辈的手臂：“作为补偿请你喝饮料吧！走咯！”

从夕阳下的便利店出来，两个人走在漫长的像是永无止境的坂道上。手上拿着冰的碳酸饮料，无法抵抗重力和光线的水珠顺着杯壁挣扎着。夏季制服不知道是被夕阳还是冰饮的水汽浸润了，单薄的布料像是云雾一样被黄昏从里到外染透了。

“小润不喝可乐么？”

“不用啦，相叶前辈不觉得可乐喝完之后会很粘嗓子么？”

“え——原来会这样觉得么？我只会觉得甜甜的呢！”

“那不就是很粘么——”

“这样就算是粘嗓子啊——但果然还是不能舍弃可乐！”

松本润看着迎着夕阳的前辈露出的牙齿，快速的眨了两次眼睛来确认阴影里是不是真的有贴好的网点。手里的塑料袋不安分的碎碎念着，恰到好处的填补上空白的环境音。

“……所以啊，相叶前辈。我要先说明，变装的话我可能不太合适吧，罗密欧这样的角色给替补真的没关系么？”

“我的想法是让小润演提伯尔特哦。”金色的光线突然被阻断了，相叶雅纪挡在了松本润的面前。

“毕竟是前辈们的毕业演出，怎么说都还是想让他们顺利演出题目上的角色！戏的内容和海报都可以改，只有选角没办法让！为此可能会麻烦小润了！”

像是被传染了相叶雅纪的招牌道歉姿势一样，松本润把额头埋到了便利店的塑料袋里。他知道纸袋可以辅助呼吸，塑料袋大概也能起到一样的作用吧？被捏在掌心里的水珠在慌乱中找不到前路，顺着手指尖处滑向了指缝。

自然的从观众角度去思考的松本润和自然的从演出者角度思考的相叶雅纪都没有做错，也都无比抱歉。

他们错的地方刚刚好合上拍子。

“小润在袋子里找什么呢？欸，难道是因为不想演提波尔特么？那我们换角色也可以啦！”

没有得到回应的相叶雅纪蹲了下来盯着塑料袋里的松本润。借着黄昏的光芒，塑料袋上印刷品的网点全都印到了松本润的脸上。

“这么看小润好像漫画里的角色啊哈哈哈！眉毛好浓，贴了网点一样！”

然后夕阳瞬间变红了，相叶雅纪听着松本润在塑料袋里语焉不详的道歉，大笑着揉了揉那栗色的圣诞树。

“咕叽咕叽地说什么呢，提伯尔特！下周可就是排练了哦，给我拿出气势来！”

“是！相叶前辈！”

“小润好热血呢！好，要跑了哦，演剧部——”

这一天的夕阳上有着好看的网点，网点排线的尽头是少年们迎着夕阳走远的背影。拎着袋子的少年手打在围着毛巾的少年的额头上，虽然一定是幻觉，但头顶上那模模糊糊的对话框上面分明写着

——“都说了不要跑了啊！”

TBC.

*选角纯粹是想着高中时期头毛选的，没有特殊暗示在。


End file.
